1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a reflective-type liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly to a method for forming embossings by using outgassing of solvent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is generally known in the art, reflective-type liquid crystal display devices do not require backlight, so they are adaptable for portable display devices having low power consumption. As markets of portable phones and portable appliances have been extended, the demand for such reflective-type liquid crystal display devices has been gradually increased.
Since such a reflective-type liquid crystal display device has a light incident path and a light reflective path, the reflective-type liquid crystal display device represents transmittance lower than that of a transmissive type liquid crystal display device having a single light path. In particular, the reflective-type liquid crystal display device represents a low transmittance in a direction of a main viewing angle thereof.
In order to compensate for such a low transmittance, conventional reflective-type liquid crystal devices have reflection plates formed with uneven surfaces. That is, embossings are formed on a lower surface of the reflection plate.
Conventionally, an organic insulation layer is coated on the reflection plate and a half-tone exposure process is carried out with respect to the reflection plate in order to form the embossings on the lower surface of the reflection plate. When the half-tone exposure process is carried out, light having an excessive energy more than an optimum energy (hereinafter, simply referred to as Eop) is applied to a non-embossing area of the reflection plate so that the organic insulation layer coated on the non-embossing area may be completely reacted with the light. In contrast, light having an energy less than the Eop is applied to an embossing area of the reflection plate so that only a predetermined portion of the organic insulation layer may react with the light.
When the embossings are formed on the reflection plate through the half-tone exposure process, a reflective angle of an incident light is adjusted by controlling an amount of the energy applied to the reflection plate. However, the reflective angle of the incident light may significantly vary even if there is little variation of process conditions, thereby restricting a manufacturing process for the reflective-type liquid crystal device.
Particularly, if the reflective angle is unevenly formed over the whole area of a substrate, display quality of the reflective-type liquid crystal display device is deteriorated.